


Someday we'll make it out of here

by Skatergirl29



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Arthur doesn't die, Being Hunted, Black Eyes, Blood, Bruises, Carving words onto skin, Civil wedding service, F/M, Fever, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gags, Horses, Javier is good, Kissing, Lenny survies, Love, M/M, Rope Bondage, Running Away Together, Sickness, Taken Prisoner, Torture, True Love, Wedding Bands, coughing up blood, keeping secrets, stand offs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: What if Charles goes to find Arthur at Indian reservation after Arthur has been to help Rains fall, and he overhears Arthur talking to Rains fall about his sickness. From there the feelings that Arthur and Charles have for each-other get stronger and stronger, but with all the conflict in camp Charles becomes more and more concerned for Arthur's health he asks Arthur if he'd run away with him so they can be free.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Tilly Jackson/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I was going to tell you Charles

After helping Rains fall retrieve the items that the army had stolen from the sacred sight in the mountains, Arthur went back to the Wapiti Indian reservation to rest before he made the long journey back to the camp at Beaver Hollow. Charles had decided to go and take some supplies to the Wapiti Indian reservation they had suffered greatly and had very little in the way of food and other supplies, Tamia trotted into the reservation and Charles gently pulled on the reins and she slowed down to a stop in front of the hitching posts.

Charles jumped down from her and gave a apple as a reward after which he started unloading all the supplies he'd bought and handed them out to the Indians, as he walked closer to Rains falls tent he spotted a very familiar pure black horse grazing near by Charles walked over and said 'Hey Thunder your a good girl'. Charles was about to ask permission to come in when he heard Arthur's voice from inside, Arthur coughed before saying 'I'd love to see this place when it's restored to it's glory, but I don't think I'll live that long. I saw a doctor and it's pretty bad', Rains fall looked up and said 'I am sorry and is there nothing they can do to help'.

Arthur shook his head and said 'No he said to try and rest and keep warm and dry, but that's easier said than done' Rains fall reached for his satchel and took out a small pouch of herbs and said 'Here you can have these, they don't taste pleasant but they'll give you some strength'.

Arthur took the herbs and put them carefully into his satchel before saying 'Thank you for kindness, but now I think i'd best make a move' Rains fall smiled and said 'I hope to see you again soon Mr Morgan', Arthur nodded and said 'And I hope so too'. Arthur walked out the tent and patted Thunder's fine black coat before taking the reins over her head and leading her towards the main road, as he neared the hitching posts he saw Charles standing there, Charles walked over and hugged him before saying 'Why didn't you tell me you were sick Arthur', Arthur climbed onto Thunder and he and Charles rode off back to the camp Arthur looked at Charles and said 'I was going to tell you Charles but I was worried, worried you'd stop loving me'. Charles stopped Tamia alongside Thunder and reached over to take Arthur's left hand in his right hand and said 'Stand or fall I'll never leave you Arthur, you mean more to me than all the money we've stolen', a massive smile lined Arthur's face as he said 'You have no idea how happy that makes me feel Charles' Arthur leaned over and kissed Charles on the lips. 

*~*~*~*~* Line Break *~*~*~*~*

Charles deepened the kiss before gently pulling away Arthur smiled and said 'We should get back to camp, they'll all be wondering where we are', Charles and Arthur gently kicked their horses into a steady canter. As they crossed the bridge into Butchers creek Arthur looked at Charles and said 'This business with Eagle flies and Dutch is going to get completely out of hand' Charles nodded and said 'I agree, Dutch saw the fire burning in Eagle flies heart and he's gone and fanned the flames'. 

As Arthur and Charles rode back into camp Dutch came storming out of his tent and over to Arthur and yelled 'What else have you been doing behind my back Arthur', Arthur jumped down from Thunder and said 'If this is about Eagle flies, you were using him to get what you want. I can't watch you ruin someone else's life for your own gain it's wrong Dutch', Dutch pushed Arthur to the ground and said 'You need to start acting like a part of this gang, if you ever go behind my back again I'll cut your tongue out'. Arthur ignored Dutch's threat and walked back to his tent and immediately burst into a coughing fit, he steadied himself on the table beside his cot as the coughing became more violent, Arthur looked down at an unframed picture of the Gang when they first met there were specks of fresh blood on the photo. 

Charles walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist and looked over my shoulder at the photo and said 'We all look so happy, now look at us divided and unhappy. Arthur you look exhausted I think you need to rest', Arthur nodded and said 'I do feel tired maybe I will get some sleep'. Arthur laid down on his cot and pulled his woollen blanket over himself and drifted off to sleep, Javier walked in Charles turned around and said 'Don't you ever knock Javier' Javier gave a slight smile and replied 'Sorry I just wanted to see how he was, he's been coughing a lot lately' Charles looked at Arthur and then back at Javier and said 'Follow me I need to tell you something'.

Javier followed Charles out of Arthur's tent and down the hill towards the river Javier said 'Why have we come all the way down here Charles' Charles sat on a nearby bolder and said 'I'm telling you this in confidence and I expect it to stay between us', Javier nodded and said 'Of course I understand' Charles looked down at the ground and said 'Arthur's sick Javier he's got TB, the doctors say there isn't anything they can do for him it's going to get worse'. Javier sat across from Charles and said 'Does anyone else know' Charles shook his head quickly and said 'Nope and he doesn't want anyone to know, I'm so worried about him Javier if he doesn't get away from Dutch and this poisonous life he's going to die much quicker'. 

*~*~*~*~* Line Break *~*~*~*~*

Javier took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before looking at Charles and saying 'Maybe there is only one thing you have to do, runaway Charles and take Arthur with you', Charles took a deep breath and said 'Do you think Arthur will agree'. Javier slowly nodded before saying 'I think he will, there is nothing for him here anymore Charles only death', Javier and Charles walked back up the hill towards the camp unaware that Micah had been close by and had heard some of their conversation as Charles got to the top of the hill he heard Arthur coughing violently in his tent he ran in and found Arthur sat up on his cot holding a bowl in his hands which contained the blood he'd just coughed up. 

Javier came in and said 'What can I do to help Charles' Charles took the bowl and handed it to Javier before saying 'Get rid of this and then fetch me some water to bathe his forehead with', Javier chucked the bowl with the blood over the cliff before hurrying back to camp and pouring what water he had left in his water flask and rushing back to Arthur's tent. Charles was busy preparing some herbs he looked over his shoulder and said 'Can you bathe his forehead for me Javier', Javier sat down beside Arthur's cot and placed the damp cloth on Arthur's forehead, he looked over at Charles and said 'What are you preparing' Charles added a tiny amount of water to the herbs and said 'It's some Ginseng and English mace, it'll give him some strength'. 

Charles bought over the bowl containing the herbs he looked at Javier and said 'Sit behind him and keep him upright, he needs to eat this' Javier moved behind the cot and gently moved Arthur so that he was sat upright, Charles looked at Arthur and said 'Arthur I need you to eat these herbs, they'll help you feel better'. Two days passed and Arthur's fever had passed and he felt well enough to get up and get some fresh air, he grabbed a cup of Coffee and spotted Charles with Tamia he walked over and said 'Hey Charles I wanted to thank you for making feel slightly more human' making sure that nobody was looking Charles leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips and then said 'I'm just about to go out on a ride, why don't you come with me'. 

Arthur nodded and said 'Yeah I think a ride might do me good, and Thunder could do with a good gallop' as Arthur and Charles approached the main road Charles looked at Arthur and said 'I have something I need to ask you, but you'll have to catch me first', Arthur smiled as Charles took off down the main track Arthur leaned forward and said 'Come on Thunder we can catch him'. 


	2. Lock him up, if he tries to escape kill him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles asks Arthur to runaway with him so they can start a life together away from all this danger, after taking sometime to think about it Arthur gives Charles his answer. Javier makes the decision to help Charles and Arthur get away but will he be caught in the act.

Arthur gave Thunder a gentle kick and she picked up more speed until she was neck and neck with Tamia, Arthur tackled Charles from his horse and they landed on the soft grass Arthur smiled and said 'Well I caught you, now will you tell me what you wanted to tell me'. Charles pulled Arthur closer and said 'Runaway with me Arthur, away from Dutch's poisonous grip. Together we can be free and start a life together' Arthur looked at Charles and said 'I don't know Charles, what if we runaway and they come after us. I don't want to loose you Charles Smith', Charles looked deep into Arthur's eyes and said 'I know how I feel about this Arthur I'm not afraid you mean more to me than anything in this whole world, we could go somewhere where nobody knows us. Somewhere with wild flowers, mountains and a lake'.

Arthur rubbed small circles on Charles's palms and said 'If I decide to stay what will you do Charles' Charles looked at Arthur and said 'If you decide to stay, I'll stay at the camp until you want to runaway with me'. Arthur whistled for his horse and said 'Give me until tomorrow to think about it, we should head back to the camp'. Arthur and Charles arrived back at the camp John approached Arthur and said 'Hey Arthur I could do with some help with a job', Arthur nodded and said 'Of course I'll come with you' I smiled at Charles before turning Thunder around and riding off with John as we rode along the main track I looked at John and said 'Can I ask your opinion on something', John nodded and said 'Yeah of course what's wrong'. 

Arthur took a deep breath and said 'Charles asked me to runaway with him, to escape Dutch's poisonous grip but also to help improve my health' John stopped his horse and said 'Your health what's wrong Arthur are you alright', Arthur stopped Thunder next to Old boy and said 'I've been feeling unwell since I returned from Guama, I saw a Doctor in Saint Denis and it turns out I have Tuberculosis'. John looked at Arthur and sighed deeply before saying 'Oh Arthur I'm so sorry', once Arthur and John had completed the task of blowing the bridge up they slowly made their way back to camp John stopped his horse just outside of camp and said 'Your one of my best friends Arthur and I don't want to see you die so I think you should runaway with Charles, get yourself away from all this and start a new life together', Arthur stroked Thunders soft black coat and said 'Will you and the others be ok'.

*~*~*~*~*~* Line Break *~*~*~*~*

John nodded and said 'As soon as I have enough money together me, Abigail and the boy we're getting the hell out of here. Just don't worry about me Arthur worry about yourself', after taking care of Thunder Arthur walked back to his tent and walked in he smiled when he saw Charles sat on his cot Charles looked up and said 'I'm not going to pressure you into making a decision if you haven't done already'. Arthur quickly pressed a finger to Charles's lips and said 'I have made a decision and the answer is yes Charles I will runaway with you', a massive smile lined face before he leaned in and kissed Arthur passionately on the lips and it quickly turned into a full on make-out session. 

Arthur glanced at his pocket watch and said 'ok it's midnight lets go' Arthur and Charles quietly left the tent carrying their packs with what belongings they could carry, they quietly lead their horses to the edge of camp Micah stepped out from behind a tree and said 'And where are you two going at this hour, for a sweaty fumble in the woods', Arthur looked at Micah and said 'We're going up to the Indian reservation to help Rains fall'. 

Micah drew his revolver and said 'See I know that's a lie your both running away, your betraying Dutch' Charles drew his sawn off shotgun and said 'Look if your so eager to die you can die right now Micah, me and Arthur we have something to live for', Micah pointed the gun at Arthur and said 'I can't let you betray Dutch, I'm sorry'. Javier came out of nowhere and tackled Micah to the ground before punching him in the face he turned to Arthur and Charles and said 'You both need to get out of here now' Arthur looked at Javier and said 'What are you doing' Javier handed Arthur a small bag and said 'This is all the money I was able to steal from Dutch, take it and get as far away from this as you can'. 

Charles and Arthur both mounted their horses and fled from the camp Javier watched them both disappear into the distance, he turned around only to be met with a fist in the face Micah dragged Javier through the camp by his hair and chucked him outside Dutch's tent. Dutch walked out and said 'Why Javier why would you betray me like that' Javier looked up at Dutch and said 'Because this has gone too far Dutch it has to end', Dutch smacked Javier across the face and said 'You think you've helped Charles and Arthur escape but I will find them and make them pay if it's the last thing I ever do. Micah lock him up in the cave if he tries to escape kill him'. 

Javier was thrown into the cage deep within the caves Micah stepped in and forced Javier's hands behind his back and tied them to the bars of the cage, Micah smacked Javier sharply across the face leaving an angry red scratch across his cheeks. Javier's head went to the side as he listened to Micah say 'When me and Dutch find Charles and Arthur, I'm going to take great pleasure in torturing them until they both die slowly and painfully', Javier looked at Micah and said 'You'll never find them' Dutch walked out of the darkness and said 'We might not but they must have told you where they were going, and one way or another you'll tell me where they are'. 

Arthur and Charles went round by the Grizzlies until they came to a lake, Arthur looked around and said 'We need to find somewhere to sleep, I know the fella who lives in this cabin' Charles nodded and said 'Are you sure we can trust him'. Arthur looked at Charles and said 'We can trust him more than we can trust Dutch', Charles followed Arthur towards the cabin stood in the stables was Buelle the ill mannered golden horse Arthur knocked on the door to the cabin Hamish opened the door and said 'Who are you I have nothing worth stealing' Arthur lifted his hat slightly and said 'Hamish I'm sorry to bother you, but myself and my partner need somewhere to stay just for tonight'.

Hamish stepped aside and said 'Of course Mr Morgan you and your partner are more than welcome here. Your just in time I have some Stew on the fire' Arthur smiled and said 'Thank you Sir, we'll just settle our horses in the stable'. 

*~*~*~*~* Line Break *~*~*~*~*

Once the horses were settled in the stable Arthur and Charles went into the cabin Hamish smiled and said 'Feel free to set up your bedrolls in the other room, now help yourselves to a bowl of stew', meanwhile Micah and Dutch were busy trying to get some information out of Javier about the whereabouts of Arthur and Charles but Javier didn't know where they'd go. After being beaten for hours Javier gave up being brave and said 'Arthur has a friend near the lake in the Grizzlies' Micah fired a shot at Javier's feet and said 'If you've told a lie I will personally remove your lying tongue', Dutch and Micah swiftly left the camp and rode to cabin by the lake Dutch climbed down from his horse and peered in through the window but there was nobody in there apart from Hamish. 

Micah kicked the door in and dragged Hamish out into the pouring rain he dropped him at Dutch's feet and said 'Tell us where Arthur Morgan and Charles Smith are' Hamish looked at the ground and said 'I don't know anyone by those names', Dutch kicked Hamish so he fell onto his back before saying 'We know that your friends with Arthur Morgan, just tell us where he is and we'll leave you alone'. 

Arthur and Charles hid in the woods nearby and watched as Dutch and Micah kicked and punched Hamish until he lay black and blue on the ground, Micah pulled his revolver out and said 'I've had enough he ain't going to tell us where they are, I'll just put a bullet in his head'. Charles loaded an arrow into his bow and shot it at Dutch's hand and to Arthur's delight the arrow pierced straight through Dutch's palm, Micah looked around and said 'Who's there' Charles took a deep breath and said 'It seems I missed your friends hand, let this man go before my aim improves' Dutch swore loudly before saying 'And what will you do if we don't leave'. 

Charles loaded an explosive arrow into his bow and released it, the arrow landed near Dutch and Micah and exploded with a very loud bang causing Micah and Dutch to get back onto their horses and fled very quickly into the distance. 

Dutch and Micah arrived back at the camp and both jumped down from their horses before storming into Dutch's tent, the rest of the gang looked at each-other unsure of what was going on and then there was a loud scream as Micah snapped the tip of the arrow off and then pulled out the other half. Micah sat down and bandaged Dutch's palm before saying 'What do we do now', Dutch smiled sinisterly and said 'I say we use Javier as a lure, if Arthur cares about other people he and Charles should come right to their friends rescue'. 

Javier looked up as Dutch and Micah walked out of the darkness and stopped outside the cage he spat at their feet and said 'Whatever you expect me to do I won't do it', Dutch reached through the bars of the cage and grabbed Javier's throat in a bruising grip and said 'Oh you will unless you want the others to think that you are the one who has been giving information to Agent Milton'. Javier struggled for breath as he said 'Dutch please let me go, I'll do it I'll do whatever you want', Dutch handed Javier his stuff and said 'Track down Charles and Arthur and take them to Shady Bell, me and Micah will be there waiting for you', with a shaky hand Javier took his stuff and said 'What are you going to do to them' Micah gave a sinister smile and said 'Oh we've got endless amounts of pain for them, we'll even let you watch if you want'. 


End file.
